Percy Jackson & Harry Potter
by PoseidonsMostPowerfullSon
Summary: Percy Jackson is the saviour of olympus and hero of olympus. what happens when chiron tells them about another world thats not mortal? what happens when Percy, Annabeth, Nico and Thalia are sent to protect the boy who could put an end to the oncoming war? will the golden trio trust them? Dead characters from Percy Jackson And Harry Potter will be alive. Percy has Achilles curse
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfic ever**

**For the purposes of this story ALL characters that have died are now alive & Percy still has his curse of Achilles**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter Only the plot**

Chapter 1

Percy's POV

"Are you serious Percy? You couldn't let me spar with you for more than a minute?" Jason was mad, he'd begged Percy to spar with him just so he could show Percy how much he had improved.

Percy was giggling uncontrollably. "You told me not to take it to easy on you" Percy said still chuckling to himself. "how did you do that anyway Percy?" Percy snorted,

"well for one you didn't have a correct stance, and two... well your just slow." Percy had disarmed Jason in a matter of 13 seconds flat.

Percy was about to go into great detail on how he could improve his stance, when Annabeth came running down from the big house. "Percy!" she shouted. Percy spun around with his lopsided grin and flashed an even bigger smile when he seen that it was Annabeth running towards him.

" Hey Wise Girl whats the hurry?"

"Chiron's in the big house waiting for you, he said something about you and me going on a quest to somewhere magical!"

Percy was a little saddened about this, this summer had been the best summer he'd ever had. Percy and Annabeth had gone on several dates and lots of romantic walks along the beach. He didn't want his summer to be ruined by another world saving quest.

Annabeth had seen the look on Percy's face when she told him about the quest, "Don't worry Percy when i said it's Magical i mean it."

Annabeth had to laugh at the questioning face that Percy was giving her.

Percy turned to Jason "hey man i gotta go but uh just keep practicing and don't let the hilt of your sword dip down." and with that Percy And Annabeth walked off to the big house.

*Time Break*

Percy knocked on Chiron's door "enter child" is what Percy heard through the oak door. "Hi Chiron, Annabeth said you needed me for a quest?"

"Ah yes" Chiron said "You see it is a quest like no other you've had before." I let that sink in, a quest like no other? What could it mean? I thought Annabeth said it was going to be magical? Percy broke out in a sweat.

"Ha Ha Ha" Chiron boomed, "it's not as bad as the two great prophecy's you've been in" he said as if he could read my thoughts. "I would believe that Annabeth has told you much about the Goddess Hecate yes?"

"oh yes Chiron I've told him everything i know about every God and Goddess I can remember!" Annabeth said enthusiastically.

"well then i do believe that you have told him about the mortals that Hecate blessed with the gift of magic?" Chiron asked me questionably.

"Oh yes Annabeth has in-fact told me everything about every God and Goddess she can tell me about, but, i have in-fact forgotten about this certain blessing even though I'm sure Annabeth has told me about it a few times." i looked at Annabeth and gave her a please-help-me look.

"No need to panic child i will not give you a punishment for forgetting a few facts about a Goddess, however you are officially being warned that if you say anything to anyone apart from Annabeth of course, that the Lady Hecate herself will come and personally visit you herself, are we understood?"

"Yes Sir." i said really not wanting to wake up with my nose gone. "Good then now off to bed both of you, it's going to be a long day tomorrow."

Annabeth and I shuffled out of Chirons' office and headed to our cabin hand in hand. I know, I know Annabeth sleeps in my cabin! Isn't that against the Camp rules? Well to answer your question yes, yes it is against camp rules to sleep in each others cabins especially since we are of the opposite sex, but, Chiron made an exception for Annabeth and me. See since we fell into Tartaraus we can't sleep without each other. if we did then neither of us would get any sleep thanks to night mares. But since me, Annabeth and Nico are the only Demigods ever to fall into Tartaraus and come out alive, well yeah you get what I'm saying.

Annabeth and I got into bed. "Annabeth?"

"Yes Seaweed Brain?"

"What if-" to late Annabeth was asleep. I decided i should follow her example and hit the hay, i put my head just above Annabeth's where i could smell her golden lemon scented hair. "I love you Annabeth" I said even though i knew she was asleep.

*Line Break*

Annabeth's POV

I woke up early buried in Percy's chest. I tried to get out but he had a grip like steel. I kicked him in the shin but all that did was bring tears to my eye's(Damn his curse if Achilles). No matter how hard i tried to get out i just couldn't break his grip, I decided there was only one way to wake him up. I brought my lips down to his and gave him a kiss. "Good morning beautiful" Percy said as i rolled my eyes. "Get up Seaweed Brain we have a meeting with Chiron in an hour. He started to sit up when all of a sudden he gave me a kiss. we stayed like that for a little while before he licked my bottom lip asking for permission to enter, but, no matter how much i wanted to stay with Percy, i knew that if i did we would both be late. "No Seaweed Brain you have to get up or we'll be late for our meeting with Chiron, Remember he's going to explain more about our quest. Percy started to pout before pleading to me with his sea-green puppy dog eyes.

I rolled my own eyes and gave him a peck on the lips, which seemingly, brightened his mood. "I'll meet you at the big house okay Percy?"

"Sure" Percy yelled from his shower "just don't get lost without me!"

"Yeah Ha Ha very funny Percy, I'll see you there" I vaguely heard giggling as i closed Percy's cabin door.

I walked over to the Athena cabin so i could take a how shower and have a change of clothes.

Once i got out of the shower I picked out my clothes for the day. I didn't own very many clothes but it didn't bother me, what i had was just fine.

I decided on a pair of faded blue skinny jeans that hugged my curves in all the right places, a plain white t-shirt, a grey jumper that matched my eyes that had little pictures of owls stitched all over it and black converse high tops. Just as i finished getting dressed there was a knock on my door. I yelled at them to come in. I didn't have a clue who it was until i felt to strong arms rap around me from behind. "Seaweed Brain" i giggled.

"Wise Girl" he said in return.

Percy cleared his throat and said "Uh Annabeth we should probably get going its already 9-30am" I thanked him for reminding me and then grabbed my cap of invisibility and my dagger.

"Ok well I'm ready Percy"

"Good, you look gorgeous by the way" I blushed at Percy's complement

"You don't look to bad yourself" i wasn't lying either. Percy looked great in his black jeans and sea-green t-shirt. he was also wearing the same black converses as i was.

When we got to the big house Chiron was on the porch in horse form who was waiting for them. By Chirons' side stood Nico Di Angelo and Thalia Grace.

"Please come in and take a seat" Chiron said. We all Walked in and got comfortable. "So" Chiron said "We are here to discuss what i briefly talked to Annabeth and Percy about yesterday, I have a quest for the four of you issued by Lady Hecate herself. As we all know now, Lady Hecate once blessed a group of mortals with the gift of magic. These certain mortals decided to brake off from the rest of humanity and start a world of wizards and witches. They thrived without the help of mortals due to a certain school called Hogwarts"

"Oh My Gods! They named the school after pimply pigs?" all four said in unison as they rolled around on the floor laughing.

When they had been mostly over the name (Although someone would giggle from time to time setting the others off) Chiron continued

"As you probably already guessed there are bad wizards. One in particular though. The people are so scared of him they won't even pronounce his name."

"Whats his name?" Thalia asked

"Voldemort" Chiron said simply.

That was it. All four teenagers were on the floor laughing again.

"MouldyWart" Nico screeched making them all laugh harder. Even Chiron had a smile on his face.

"Anyway children, These wizards and witches are so scared of him they don't even say his name."

"There is an incoming war between Voldemort and his followers versus the order of the pheonix."

None of them asked what this order of the Pheonix was because they all just assumed it was the people fighting this Voldemort guy.

"Anyway what does any of that have to do with us?" I asked

"Well there is a boy called Harry Potter and he is the only person that can defeat Voldemort. He did it once when he wasn't even a year old. Anyway Dumbledore the schools headmaster has contacted me asking for our best and strongest demigods to protect this boy. The same request has come from Lady Hecate. You have all been blessed with magic skills and will be going to this school to protect the boy. School starts in a week and you four are leaving in two days to go stay with Harry's best friends family. Harry will be there but do not reveal your identities to anyone until i say so. Also since Harry's two best friends are in this war i will ask you to protect them as well. Every teacher will know about your identities." Annabeth was shocked and excited, she couldn't wait to go to this school and learn magic, and judging by Percy, Thalia and Nico's they were thinking the same thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter**

**Harry's POV**

"Blimey Harry, you really did see your parents?"

I looked up quite annoyed. "Yes Ron i did, and i told you i didn't just see them i talked to them. They told me what to do."

Ron's mouth was hanging wide open and his eyes showed sadness, anger and sympathy. I brushed it off. I was used to people giving me those kinds of looks, infact i resented those looks. I absolutely hated them. It just reminds me that i am the chosen one.

"Well you can't get angry at me just for asking Harry!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yes i know it's ju-" Hermione had just pushed Harry out of the way before sitting down and talking quite excitedly "Harry! Oh i'm sorry Harry, it's just, well i'm wondering about what the surprise Ron's parents mentioned could be" she said as she let out a sigh.

"Give it up Hermione" Ron said loudly "we want to know about the surprise just as bad as you do but you don't see us moping around and complaining about it" Ron said a little more loudly.

"Well i want to know what it is" Hermione said breathlessly.

She was about to storm of when i yelled at her "WAIT!"

"what Harry" she said while eyeing me suspiciously

"It's... Um...I-i im going to bed now" i said not meeting Ron or Hermione's eyes. I know it sounds suspicious but i was really scared.

_***Flash Back***_

_**"HOW DARE YOU!? YOU JUST INVITED FOR FOREIGN TEENAGERS TO LIVE WITH US?" Molly yelled at her husband.**_

_**"Well you see dear, it wasn't my idea it was Dumbledore's" Molly seemed to calm down a little at this.**_

_**"Curse that man" she muttered under her breath "WELL YOU STILL CAN'T JUST ANNOUNCE TO THE CHILDREN AND I THAT WE ARE HAVING A SURPRISE AT HOGWARTS THIS YEAR. YOU COULD OF AT LEAST TOLD ME!" **_

_**"I'm sorry dear but i was under strict orders from Dumbledore" Arthur said.**_

_**Harry once hearing about this surprise down stairs had quickly gone and gotten his invisibility cloak. He had to know what the surprise was. He couldn't stand the surprise being another TriWizard tournament or some horrible variation. But the surprise was on him. He couldn't believe that Hogwarts was going to have exchange students and that they had so much attention from Dumbledore.**_

_**He assumed that they must be quite powerful wizards and witches. That scared him the most. If these powerful Wizards and Witches are discovered by Voldemort, will they join him or will they fight with us? **_

_***Flash Back Over***_

These fresh memories flashed through my mind as i ran upstairs to Ron's bedroom where i was staying.

"Harry!"

"Shhh! Ron somethings up with Harry but he'll tell us in his own time"

"yeah i s'pose" grumbled Ron.

"Well i better go tell Molly that Harry won't be joining us for dinner" Hermione said "Toodaloo" she said as she ran off to find Molly.

Harry's new memories were still fresh on his mind as his head hit the pillow, but, he fell asleep the second he closed his eyes.

*Time Break*

"Harry, Harry wake up!" Ron said while shaking me vigorously. "Dad told us what the surprise was this morning! I can't believe that where going to have exchange students! Isn't it exciting?" Ron asked in his child like voice that did not fit well with his body. i groaned as i sat up.

"Where going to the Muggle airport to pick up the two Witches and two Wizards. Do you think the girls will be hot? Maybe they'll go out with me!" he exclaimed.

"I can't wait i mumbled" my face in the pillow.

"Hurry Harry, get your clothes on because i want to go and meet my future girlfriend!" Ron said while grinning.

"Okay okay i'm up, but only to see you get rejected by both of these girls" i teased

"You can say what you want!" Ron snapped. I just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Whatever" i said.

***Time Break***

We arrived at the airport just as the american's plane got in. We walked over to two very pretty girls whom i assumed were the Americans. There was one girl who had black hair with electric blue eyes, a death to barbie t-shirt, black skinny jeans and spiky boots. She was pretty in a kind of ratty way. Then there was the blonde haired girl, whom Ron and I were staring at. She had startling grey eyes, an orange t-shirt, blue skinny jeans and black hightop converse.

"Hello there" Mr Weasley said "where are the boys?" he asked

"they'll be here soon" said the black haired one. as if on cue a scrawny pale boy, with black hair and pale skin seemed to melt out of the shadows.

Just as i went to ask how he did it another boy popped out of nowhere. He had black hair and green eyes just like me. although i do think his shade of green was much better. He had tanned skin and was wearing an orange t-shirt the same as the blonde haired girls and was wearing blue jeans with black vans.

Mr Weasley was about to introduce himself when the black haired boy introduced his friends as well as himself.

"Hi i'm Percy Jackson, this is Annabeth Chase my girlfriend, (Me, Ron and Hermione groaned softly) this is Thalia Gr-"

"Just Thalia" she said while glaring at Percy.

"Ok this is Thalia and this is Nico Di Angelo." It was clear they all saw Percy as a leader. i wondered why they looked up to him.

After everyone had to introduce themselves i introduced my self to them.

"Hi i'm Harry Potter" i said while sticking out my hand. I was surprised when none of them said _Wow your him! Or Cool scar man._ They just shook my hand like i was beneath them on the most important list. I decided to tell Hermione and Ron when we had some privacy. With that we turned around and headed to our car.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm giving shout outs to the people that review on my story... Thank you for the reviews**

**Mewster7**

**Teddylupin7**

**LPDnotLAPD**

**Percy's POV**

Harry and Ron seemed to look keenly at Annabeth when we met them. I could tell they thought she was hot, i mean look at her! She's Stunning, She's beautiful and she's mine. I cleared my throat. "I'm Percy Jackson" i said. "This is my girlfriend Annabeth." I could see the disappointment in there eyes and, truth be told, i felt bad about doing it but they did not want to meet me when i see them hitting on m girlfriend. As i finished doing introductions i turned to the green eyed, black haired teenager whom i assumed was Harry. I shook his hand gingerly. He looked at me funny when i didn't ask him any questions. He turned around to look at Ron and Hermione and gave them a look. I knew what that look was. Annabeth and i had given that look to each other all the time. It was a _We-Need-To-Talk_ look.

We got into the Weasley's car. I didn't understand how we would all fit in. Especially sine there were... wait how many of us were there?

Well there's Mr and Mrs Weasly, the twins, the red headed girl (Who reminded me of Rachel), the four of us and the golden trio. That's 13!

Now i no my maths isn't the best but im pretty sure that no car this size could fit 13 people in it. I turned to Annabeth who must of been thinking the same thing. "Are you four gettin into the car or what!?" both the twins asked at the same time. Funny, i thought, they remind me of Connor and Travis Stoll. "Ladies first" i gestured to Annabeth. She raised an eyebrow before blushing and gladly taking the bait and going along with my cheesiness. I stepped in next and gasped. The inside of the car was huge. When i say huge i dont mean heaps of leg space i mean limo huge. The seats were long, leather and dark blue. I shifted my gaze to Annabeth. She was beautiful. Even if i seen the skyline from the Eiffel Tower, Annabeth would still be the best site. In that moment i decided how lucky i am to have her and that i would never let her go again.

When we got to the Weasley's house we were all pretty tired, so, Mrs Weasley whipped up some food right before my eyes. We ate and then sent us straight to bed. I was bunking with Harry, Ron and Nico. we set our sleeping bags up and got into them so that our warmth wouldn't escape from us. I new i wasn't going to be able to sleep without Annabeth so i raised my eyebrow to Nico. He understood perfectely and pretty soon all the lights in the room were out. I made sure Ron and Harry were asleep before saying my thanks to Nico and slipping out of our room and heading straight to Annabeth's. I opened the door to discover that all three of them were awake and chatting like best friends. "Oh... Umm..." i said stupidly.

"Oh hi Percy" Annabeth said "I was wondering when you were going to come in." Hermione stared at Annabeth, a little fury in her eyes.

"Mother's not going to be happy about this" Ginny warned.

I shrugged it off "Ginny... Hermione" i said with a nod of my head before sitting down next to Annabeth.

"What is going on?" Hermione asked. Well she wasn't really asking she was demanding.

"Well Hermione" i whispered so no one outside of the room would here me "i'm here to get some sleep, since Annabeth and I can't sleep apart we sleep together. Does that pretty much summon everything up?" i asked. She looked like she wanted to say something but didn't.

"Goodnight guys" she said it so quietly i barely herd her.

Annabeth and i lied down.

"Annabeth, I am so lucky to have you with me now." i whispered in her ear "I won't be able to get through anything without you, I Love You" i said. This was big to me, i mean i'd never said that to her before and she hadn't said it to me either.

"Oh Percy," she said "I Love You Too."

**Short chapter but i like it. Please leave a review, as i said at the top of the page, anyone leaving a constructive review, i will give them a shouth out at the start of all my chapters. **

**Thank you,**

Please Review


End file.
